


Iggy isn't the smartest guy on the block but he ain't that stupid

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x05, Canon Compliant, Iggy is smarter than given credit for, M/M, relative Shameless swearing, the robbery of the Lishman's house and the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy's perspective on the Gallavich kiss in 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iggy isn't the smartest guy on the block but he ain't that stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Another "episode filler".  
> I love Iggy and I love having him knowing about his brother and Ian sooner than the show tried to pretend.
> 
> Also I love season 3 (pre 3x666 obviously) so...
> 
> As usual, leave comments, point out mistakes, everything... I'm listening!

 

Iggy was bored. Like out of his mind bored. This is why he said yes when Mandy asked him some help to dig a grave in front of the hot kid-fucker's house. And this is why he said yes when Mickey barged into the Milkovich house asking help for a robbery in Lake Forest. Iggy got up from the couch to join his brother who was lighting a cigarette in the kitchen.

“Where did you got a lead for a house in Lake Forest?”

“Gallagher.”

“Lip Gallagher? The asshole who's fucking our baby sister?”

“Nah, the other one, Ian.”

Iggy snorted.

“The kid you working with at this piece of shit store?”

Mickey shot him a look.

“How does he know of a house to rob in Lake Forest?”

Mickey shot him another look. It was a weird look. Not really menacing, more like “don't ask questions to things you don't really wanna know the answer”, but with something else, something Iggy was incapable of recognizing in his brother's eyes.

“So you're in or out?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, I'm in. When do we do it?”

“Couple of days. Can you find a truck?”

“Sure.”

At this very moment, Joey came out of the bathroom.

“Hey dickhead!” Mickey called. “Wanna rob a house in Lake Forest?”

Joey shrugged. He was in.

 

***

 

Two days later, they were heading to Lake Forest in a small white moving truck. Mickey had insisted that Gallagher was the one to drive, so he didn't have to go into the house. He said he didn't want him to be a liability and Iggy had found that logical in the moment, but now he was wondering if it was the only reason. The night before, after the four of them had finished working on their plan for today, Mickey had sent Iggy and Joey home, staying alone with Gallagher “to make sure he was ready for his first ever robbery”. Iggy wasn't the smartest guy on the block, but he wasn't that stupid, he knew something was up, he just hoped it wasn't some double-crossing shit because he wasn't in the mood for that.

And now Mickey and this Gallagher kid sat upfront in the van, exchanging smokes and trying way too hard not to exchange looks. Especially Mickey. He was nervous. Iggy had never seen him nervous for a robbery before, especially an easy one like today, it was like an everyday job for a Milkovich. But Mickey was biting his nails, biting his lower lips, and was in a hell of a mood. He seemed to relax a little when Gallagher pulled the van over in the alley. They jumped out and took their weapons. But Gallagher objected.

“Hey! Oh guys, guys! No fucking guns okay? It's just a drunk old lady in there!”

Mickey hesitated, bit his lower lip again, and then put their guns back in the van. _What the fuck?_ A Milkovich was listening to a Gallagher for a robbery? Something was very wrong, Iggy could feel it. What the fuck was up with this Gallagher kid? And what the fuck was up with his brother?

They walked toward the house and were just in the entrance when Mickey turned back.

“I forgot something. Stay here.”

Joey nodded, taking another step into the house. But Iggy was about to argue when he saw that his brother was already running to the van. He jumped into it, leaned over Gallagher in the driver seat and... Holy fuck! Iggy retreated quickly into the house. He was pretty sure he just saw something he wasn't supposed to. Mickey Milkovich kissing Ian Gallagher? Fuck, that was some heavy shit! Some “could get you killed by Terry” shit! So Iggy didn't say a word, and acted normal, like he hadn't seen anything.

 

***

 

And then Mickey got shot. The idiot got shot in the ass. Iggy didn't have anything against Ian Gallagher and whatever the fuck he was doing with his brother, but he was becoming, indeed, a liability, or at least a bad distraction. Mickey shot in the ass... _Fuck that was unexpected!_

For some reason, they decided to go to the Gallagher house and the Gallagher red-head called some doctor he knew on the way there. Mickey didn't seem really happy with that, but he was in a grumpy “I got shot in the ass” mood anyway. Iggy left them – Mickey, Joey and the Gallagher kid – in front of the house and went to hide the van somewhere safe.

When Iggy came back to check on his brother, the house was flooding with parents getting their crying kids out of there, and Gallaghers everywhere, yelling and swearing. Joey and Ian were helping Mickey out of the house. Once he arrived down the few wooden steps, the youngest Milkovich waved his helpers away. Joey didn't argue and started walking back to their house but Ian stayed close. Iggy tried to look at them discretely for far away. They didn't look at each other, but just before Mickey left, he grabbed Ian's wrist and mouthed something that Iggy understood as “You okay?”. Ian nodded and the three Milkoviches walked back to their house.

 

***

 

Iggy never asked any questions, never said anything, but he kept watching for far away, and deep down he knew: his brother was fucked, because he sure as hell was deeply in love with his Gallagher ginger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said the third brother/cousin is Joey, but it might be Colin, I don't really know. I don't think it matters anyway...
> 
> Come say "hi" on Tumblr! Let's talk, be weird together and then be friends: ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com


End file.
